1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a memory provided with a selector including a clocked inverter and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a memory is applied to a variety of fields such as a computer, a portable terminal, an IC card and further development is actively carried out. A memory comprises a plurality of memory cells arranged in matrix and peripheral circuitry including an output circuit.
Some memories comprise a clocked inverter and a transistor which balances the potentials of an input node and an output node of the clocked inverter at an intermediate potential by short-circuiting both nodes and releases the short-circuit at the start of data transmission (For example, refer to Patent Document 1.). Further, the other circuits comprise a clocked inverter as a circuit for amplifying a signal outputted from each memory cell (For example, refer to Patent Document 2.).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei5-166381 (first and fourth pages, FIGS. 1 and 2)
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei7-65594 (first page and FIG. 4)